


Nightmares

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Azula, azula can take care of ty lee too, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Nightmares

Ty Lee watched helplessly as Azula screamed and cried and breathed fire while she was chained to the grate.

No matter how fast she ran she could never reach her. The more she tried, the more pain Azula seemed to be in. 

Ty Lee just wanted to run to her and hold her and tell her everything would be okay. 

Everything would be okay if she could just get to her, if she could just run a little faster, if she could just… 

Ty Lee woke with a start, drenched in sweat, and noticed a few things. 

The first was that she wasn’t 14 anymore but 18 years old. The second was that she was in bed and the war was long over. And the third thing she noticed was that she was being held by strong, safe arms that were stroking her rhythmically. 

The same person that was holding her was also gently kissing her head and rocking her just lightly enough to be very soothing. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m okay, you’re okay.” 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee whispered as she gained her bearings further following her nightmare. 

Azula hummed against her hair and continued to stroke and rock her.

“It’s okay baby. It was only a dream,” Azula said quietly. 

“Was I saying anything,” Ty Lee whispered, burrowing deeper into Azula’s warm embrace. She never felt as safe as she did inside her girlfriends arms. 

“You were saying my name and you sounded really scared.”

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Ty Lee said, tears rising in her eyes.

“Oh Ty no don’t cry,” Azula said softly. “Do you remember how many nightmares you talked me down from? Let me take care of you right now,” she said, giving Ty Lee a squeeze. 

“It was so bad,” she sobbed into Azula’s shoulder. “I just wanted to get to you and I couldn’t.” She balled her hands up in the fabric of Azula nightgown. 

“Baby I promise I will never, ever be so far away from you again.” 

“How can you promise that,” Ty Lee hiccuped between sobs.

“I can promise that thanks to you. You did reach me. You reached me and you helped me and now I’m in control. And I choose to control the fact that I will always be within your arms reach. Always.” 

Ty Lee moved her arms from Azula’s shirt to Azula’s neck, pulling herself in closer. 

Azula continued to rub her back soothingly. 

“Deep breaths Ty. Inhale, exhale. Do it with me,” she coaxed. 

Together they took successive breaths until Ty Lee had calmed down. She relaxed her grip on Azula but the Azula did not let her go. 

“I love you so much ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“I love you too Ty.” 

Azula held Ty Lee until she fell asleep in her embrace and then just lay and listened for a while to make sure she didn't fall back into the bad dream.


End file.
